


Stop Being So Cute

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, In my defence anything paperhat is not canon compliant (ripperoni), M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fic, Requested fic, Tumblr Prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yet another requested fic! This one entails Black Hat and Flug as Black Hat laments over the fact that Flug is just too adorable when he's rambling about what he enjoys. Our favorite villain desperately tries to get the doctor to stop being so utterly... cute! But alas, it ends in failure.This time around the fic is quite short and I didn't spend as much time as I would've liked editing, my apologies. I've been awfully busy lately and finding time for writing fics is hard. I might end up doing a part two or some sort of continuation (?), but I can't promise it will happen. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!P.S. I'd say this fic contains the characters being slightly ooc...? I just didn't write them how I usually would is what I mean. If you don't typically read my writing or don't follow it solely for the way I write either Black Hat or Flug it should be fine.| Original prompt: “Stop being so cute.” With paperhat òwó? |(I had to orphan this work due to undisclosed reasons. If you'd like to find my AO3 I'm under pumpkin_kitty_kat)





	Stop Being So Cute

**“** **_Flug,_ ** **”** Black Hat warned, low and dangerous,  **“** **_stop that.”_ **

 

“...What?” Flug’s previous train of thought made an emergency stop, all systems instantaneously halting. His progress on his current project stopped just as abruptly too, with the scientist looking up from his work to look his boss in the eye. He sat up straight and turned himself a bit in his chair, now looking straight at the intimidating villain. Black Hat sat a little ways behind Flug in his own office chair, the same one which he dragged all the way down to the lab (although dragged is an exaggeration, in reality, he just teleported it) from his personal study upstairs.

 

“ _ You know what I’m talking about! _ ” Black Hat barked, sounding frustrated. His brows were furrowed and his expression was grouchy (although to be fair, it was far from uncommon for him to appear this way- it just so happened to be more pronounced than usual and… was that a slight blush?). He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward a bit, moving his hands from his lap to the two arms of the chair, roughly gripping the edges and making as if to stand up. He didn’t, however, instead staying on the edge of his seat.

 

“I… sir?” Flug was  _ utterly _ confused. One second Black Hat had come into his laboratory to supervise and check in on his progress, the next they had started up a conversation and Flug started excitedly rambling about his work, and now… Well, now they were  _ here _ (wherever ‘here’ was).

 

Black Hat dramatically sunk back into his chair rather swiftly, all the while sighing in frustration. “The  **_thing_ ** , Flug!” He abruptly straightened his posture and sat back up on the edge of his chair, aggressively gesticulating as if his arms could somehow convey a meaning his words couldn’t. His frustration was starting to get the better of him.

 

“...Thing…?” Flug didn’t  _ want _ to vex his boss- honestly, he didn’t! But, at this moment, the doctor was  _ genuinely _ confused. How was  _ he _ supposed to know what his boss was talking about? As far as he was concerned Black Hat may as well be talking about him “committing the act of  _ breathing _ .” He tended to get awfully grumpy when he was in one of his moods.

 

“The-! Urgh…!” Black Hat tried to start again, cutting himself off when he just couldn’t seem to get the words out. He growled out in exasperation, shape-shifting to one of his more monstrous appearances for a split second, before shifting back and sinking into his chair in defeat. “Stop being so  _ cute _ .” Black Hat finally muttered, the words barely audible. He  _ refused _ to make eye contact with Flug, pretending that the tiled floor of the lab just so happened to be  _ particularly _ interesting at this moment. Much to his dismay, Flug heard what he said.

 

“ _ Oh! _ ” Flug exclaimed in surprise. His eyes grew wide at what he took to be praise, stars appearing in and littering his goggles as his broad smile was evident even through his bag. It was the same delightful look in his eyes that he had before, when he had started rambling about his interests. The same expression that sparked all this in the first place.

 

“ **_STOP!_ ** ” Black Hat loudly snarled in warning. But it didn’t have the same bite as it usually would, as his cheeks grew darker and his body grew visibly tense.

 

“I- Thank you, sir!!!” Flug expressed his gratitude, his countenance somehow becoming even  _ more _ exaggerated and adorable.

  
“If you don’t stop this instant I am  **_going_ ** to divorce you.” Black Hat warned.

 

“I mean, this is just-  _ Hey!  _ **_WAIT!_ ** ” Flug panicked, his smile immediately falling from his face.

 

But it was too late. Black Hat had already risen from his chair and was “storming” out of the lab (he had a smirk hidden on his face and was, in truth, just messing with his husband as revenge at this point). And Flug, knowing he didn’t mean it but still  _ far _ too unwilling to lose his husband for  _ any _ reason, chased after him.

  
“I didn’t mean it! I swear! Hey! Wait!  _ Come baaaaack! _ ”


End file.
